


All I Want

by glitterator



Series: Taeten AU [4]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterator/pseuds/glitterator
Summary: Helllooooo  ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿This is a part of my Taeten AU series where they're doctors and have a daughter named So-Eun. But this is how they met and came to be essentially. I added a little drama bc I had to be difficult and I tied it into part 3 rather well if i do say so myself (and I'm sure I do) so if you read pt 3 then this it flows flows BUT as always these can be read as stand-alone pieces.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Taeten AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817722
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe having no/extremely minimal power is what I needed to help my writer's block lmao. Anyways I started this forever ago (even before part 3) but I just finished it soooo...lol? Don't know when power will cut off so I'm just posting and not proofreading. If you see something wrong just ignore okay thank you so much i love you.
> 
> *FYI there's smut at the END so.....there's that*

“Welcome interns. It is your privilege to study here at Seoul National University Hospital. We have divided you up into groups. From here you will get to know each other well. You will become each other’s best friends and worst enemies over the next few years. Some of you will succeed and some of you will fail but all of you will learn, regardless of what you take away from this place. We have assigned dorms, two to a room. No you cannot switch. No you cannot have a private room and no you may not combine rooms. Your room assignments are posted in the hallway. You will have 2 days to get settled then you will join an attending physician on rounds. I expect you’ll do your best and if not...I expect you to leave and not waste our time. Good luck,” resident physician Kim Jongin nods and exits the room leaving everyone to finally relax.

“It’s college all over again,” Yuta groans as he checks the dorm assignments. “What’s a Winwin?”

Ten squeezes through to the front. “Please be the tall hot one, please be the tall hot one,” he says over and over again under his breath. “Lee Taeyong. Who the hell is that?” He watches as the ‘tall hot one’, apparently Johnny, finds his roommate and clicks his tongue in disappointment.

“Ten?” A sweet voice calls behind him. “I’m Taeyong.”

‘Oh, not bad,’ Ten thinks. “Hi! I guess we’ll be roommates.”

“Looks like it. Can I ask a favor?” Taeyong’s voice is soft like cotton candy.

“Of course!” he beams.

“Can you try to stay out of the way when I’m studying? The last thing I need is a roommate who causes distractions,” Taeyong smiles but it’s eerily disingenuous making Ten scoff. “Great. See you later.”

Ten looks around at all the friendly people, chatting and smiling away at their new roommates only to be left alone with an unpleasant taste left in his mouth.

“Mom!” Ten curses under his breath as he goes up the second flight of stairs. “Why did she pack so much?!?!” His heavy bag weighs down his delicate shoulders, making him hunch to keep it up. He stumbles into the room and startles Taeyong who’s dividing up the cabinets and arranging his items.

“Heeeey,” Ten smiles but it’s returned with an eye roll.

Ten sneers but it’s lost on the other. The living area is nice and roomy with a couch and tv already in place for them. He manages to lug his heavy bag over to his room and marvels at how spacious the inside is. Despite the porcupine he’s now rooming with he’s excited to start the next chapter of his life here.

“Yes mom, everything is fine. Thank you for packing a few year's worth of clothes all at once too. My roommate...he’s okay. Probably won’t be a friend but that’s alright. No no there’s no need to come teach him a lesson, he’s just not what I was expecting. Yes...yes...no I won’t just eat snacks and ice cream. Yes, mom. I love you too. Goodnight.” Ten hangs up the phone as his stomach grumbles. 

He tiptoes to the kitchen and pulls out a cup of chocolate ice cream. In his imaginary dorm life, he’d offer one to his roommate and they’d chit chat all night long, but that wasn’t going to happen. Ten peers at Taeyong’s door and the light peeking around the edges. ‘It’s kind of lonely,’ he thinks, the kitchen chairs his only companion and it’s days before he sees Taeyong again.

The packed cafeteria makes Ten feel like a sardine as he fights his way through. He sees an empty spot but turns around briskly. ‘Oh hell no,’ he thinks, then looks around, but the universe is cruel and he has no choice but to place his tray at the empty spot in front of Taeyong.

Taeyong ignores the person in front of him for a few minutes, only paying attention to his book, but when he does look up he sighs heavily, “Seriously?”

“Look I didn’t want to sit here either but there’s nowhere else so shut up and read,” Ten chides. 

Taeyong goes back to his book but only momentarily as the sound of Ten biting on metal chopsticks pulls him away from his reading. He looks up, annoyed, as Ten stares at someone nearby, still clinking the metal against his teeth. Taeyong turns to see Johnny with his roommate Taeil.

“Stop drooling and just go talk to him,” Taeyong tries to go back to his reading.

“No. I will not. I’m just admiring. Like a piece of artwork. Have you ever met someone and just thought ‘damn pin me to the fucking floor daddy,’” Ten asks seriously but Taeyong chokes on his tea, “NO. I can’t say that I have.”

“Oh you’re a top...or a hetero?” Ten asks blankly.

Taeyong wipes the tea he spit up on the table and hesitates before answering, “Gender doesn’t matter to me if you must know.”

“Cool. Anyways then how about someone that you think, ‘I would fuck you into oblivion,’” Ten leans over to hear better.

Taeyong looks up and locks eyes with his roommate, “No.”

“Boring,” Ten rolls his eyes and continues to stare at Johnny. 

“Shouldn’t you be studying?” Taeyong asks, desperate to change the subject.

“I already did. I read through all of that before I went to bed last night,” Ten finally starts eating his meal but doesn’t hold back from stealing a glance every now and then.

Taeyong shakes his head and goes back to ignoring his roommate, which is easier said than done. 

“HOW?” Taeyong asks loudly. 

Ten bites the chocolate ice cream off his spoon and looks up at Taeyong. “Whaddya mean?” He says through a cold full bite. 

“You placed first on the exams but I haven’t seen you study at all,” Taeyong is practically out of breath from running up the stairs to their room.

“I did study though. I read everything,” Ten puts his bowl down and finishes the bite in his mouth.

“Did you cheat?” Taeyong’s tone runs clear with accusation.

Ten glares, “Excuse you but no. I didn’t. I don’t need to. I read it and I remembered it just like you. Only UNLIKE you I just need to read it once or twice, call it an eidetic or photographic memory whatever you want but don’t call me a cheater.”

Ten grabs his phone and slams the door behind him leaving Taeyong alone in the living room.

Going from the one ignoring to the one being ignored fucks with Taeyong’s head massively. Ten seems to be everywhere. He always has the right answer during rounds, always eats lunch right in Taeyong’s eyesight, they also seem to like going to the laundry room at the same time and get hungry at the same time as well.

For days Taeyong mulls over what happened in his head. Does he feel guilty? Sure. Does he kind of miss the chaotic energy his roommate seems to impart on his day…he won’t admit to that. But what he will admit to is how much it surprised him that he hated that look. The hurt look that reflected back at him in those feline eyes. 

Taeyong makes an extra big pot of kimchi ramen with eggs and basks in the smell while Ten munches quietly on bread. 

He pours himself a bowl and an extra one then sits it down next to Ten, who flips through a magazine while snacking.

“I’m sorry about the other day. I was out of line and I didn’t know what I was talking about so I’m sorry for assuming the worst. I was just jealous but you didn’t deserve that,” Taeyong scoots the extra bowl towards Ten with an apologetic look. “I guess I’ve been…”

“High strung, a stick in the mud, grumpy, rude, annoying, an ass,” Ten continues but Taeyong puts his hands up in defeat, “Yes, all of that. Please stop.”

Ten looks unamused then takes Taeyong’s bowl that’s fuller than the one he’s offered and includes an extra soft boiled egg, “Apology accepted.”

Taeyong scoffs but it blooms into a smile making Ten’s heart flutter, “Wow, so you can smile. Who would have thought.”

“Of course I can smile,” Taeyong protests.

“Could have fooled me,” Ten takes Taeyong’s chopsticks and starts eating. “It’s good,” he says into an enthusiastic bite.

“I’m glad you like it,” Taeyong gets up to retrieve another set of chopsticks and eats alongside his roommate.

The scent of bubbly laundry detergent and fresh dryer sheets fills the room. Ten sits on the washer in an extra short pair of shorts and a white crop top, swinging his legs back and forth while he and Taeyong quiz each other. 

“Ah, put an extra cup of soap in. I like to smell pretty,” Ten leans back and waits for Taeyong to do as told.

“No. I’m not wasting laundry detergent like that. We’ll wash our clothes normally,” Taeyong thinks back and decides to add an extra half cup because, while he hates to admit it, Ten does smell nice.

“Booooo,” Ten rolls his eyes and throws a piece of popcorn he’d brought down as a snack.

“Stop,” Taeyong catches himself before a giggle leaves his lips. “I can’t believe you’re wearing that.”

“This is all I have clean and besides,” Ten licks his lips, “maybe I’ll get lucky and Jaehyun will come down to wash.” Ten giggles but Taeyong isn’t amused.

“When did you switch from Johnny to Jaehyun?” Taeyong loads another washer.

“When Johnny said he was dating Taeil. I may be easy but I’m not a home-wrecker,” Ten flips through Taeyong’s notecards. “I think I just need to get laid if I’m being honest.” He turns to his roommate, a devilish smile on his lips, and leans over till Taeyong can see down his shirt to the tattoo on his smooth silky chest, “Taeyong...Yongie...will you help me?”

Taeyong swallows hard, “W-with what?” He stutters.

“Be my wingman tonight! Let’s go out and dance and have fun,” Ten smiles wide with a sparkle in his eye.

“No. We may have a break from exams but that doesn’t mean I’m getting behind to party with you,” Taeyong checks the dryers to see if they’re ready.

“Booooo! Fine I’ll go out by myself,” Ten sits back and goes back to his snack.

“Just be careful,” Taeyong pulls Ten’s gaze, but Ten shakes him off. 

“Taeyong I’m feisty enough to handle myself thank you very much,” Ten gives a thumbs up but Taeyong isn’t sold.

Taeyong dabs medicine on Ten’s busted lip with a cotton ball that leaves little traces of cotton stuck to his skin, stained with blood and sticky plasma. 

He uses his ring finger to tap medicine onto Ten’s cheek, making him wince under his fingertips. They sit in silence as Taeyong tends to him until Ten breaks it.

“I kneed him in the stomach when he got rough with me. Told you I could handle myself,” Ten looks pleased but Taeyong’s face doesn’t change. He simply continues cleaning the marks on his friend’s face and applying medicine where needed. 

Taeyong can see bruises begin to bloom on Ten’s arms along with the red splotchy marks from being held down forcefully. His fingers slide across the blossoms leaving a trail of goosebumps on Ten’s skin.

“Don’t make me do this again,” Taeyong finally speaks. “I hate it.”

Their eyes lock onto one another as Taeyong holds Ten’s arms delicately in his warm hands and Ten nods.

Taeyong sits on the couch eating a cup of Ten’s chocolate ice cream when Ten busts through the door with a huge smile. He skips over to Taeyong and sits in his lap, “You almost got me Tae.”

Taeyong smiles into a sigh. “I was two questions away from being number one,” he groans. 

“Nice try,” Ten taps his nose with each word and steals the ice cream cup from Taeyong’s fingers, another thing taken from him today.

“At this rate, I might have to study more. You’re getting terribly close,” Ten hums into a bite, his teeth aching slightly from the cold.

“One day Ten,” Taeyong steals the spoon and lifts a huge bite to Ten’s lips that he deviates for himself. 

“Heey!” Ten pouts upon seeing the empty cup. “Let’s watch a movie tonight. We both impressed on rounds and we both get to observe the next surgery so we should celebrate. That new horror movie is out!” Ten looks ecstatic but Taeyong shakes his head.

“NO. You slept in my room the other night when you watched that stupid ghost hunters show and my back still hurts from waking up on the floor,” Taeyong gently lifts Ten off his lap and places him next to himself on the couch. “We can watch anything but horror.” 

“You’re no fun,” Ten rests his head against the arm rest. He’d stopped going out after the last incident and spent more time at home. He hated to admit how comfortable and nice it felt to stay with Taeyong, especially given the way they started but he quite liked their nights together.

He liked how Taeyong seemed to open up slowly, even if he did have to go at him like shucking an oyster, but just like an oyster what was inside seemed worth all the work.

Taeyong seemed almost as eager for a friend as Ten was when all was said and done. He invited Ten to the library and made study games for them. He was an actual godsend for Ten who couldn’t cook and always made sure to make enough food for the both of them. It’s the most comfortable Ten’s ever been with someone else.

Ten’s and Taeyong’s phones chime simultaneously, “Taeyong!” Ten’s eyes shine bright and happy. “NO,” Taeyong answers, after reading the text.

“Come on! We’re finally free, let's go out. The study group never invites us to anything because they know you’ll turn them down. Just this once!” Ten begs but Taeyong seems unmoved. “Please Taeyong,” Ten hops up and crawls back over to Taeyong and straddles his lap. 

“Fine! Fine! Whatever will get you off me,” Taeyong concedes, making Ten raise his arms in triumph and kiss his cheek in thanks. 

Ten kicks open the front door, huffing and puffing under the weight of Taeyong. Jaehyun helps hold him up but it doesn’t help that Taeyong is practically limp in their arms.

“I had no idea he was such a lightweight. Did he even finish that second beer?” Jaehyun groans.

“I don’t think so. I guess that’s why I’ve never seen him drink,” Ten makes sure Jaehyun has him then runs to open the door to Taeyong’s room. 

His body falls to his bed with a thud, head knocking into the headboard, “Oops.” Jaehyun lets out a nervous laugh. 

“He’ll....he’ll be fine,” Ten winces slightly then walks out into the kitchen to grab a cold bottle of water. 

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks sincerely. He reaches for Ten’s hand, but he misses as Ten obliviously heads straight back to Taeyong's room, unable to think of anything else. “I’m fine. Thanks for helping me carry him. You should head home. It’s late.”

“Sure,” Jaehyun makes his way to the door and gets one last look at Ten who grabs a blanket off the couch and hurries back to Taeyong’s side.

Ten tries to tuck him in but Taeyong lets out a whiny groan making him shake his head disapprovingly. “Why drink if you can’t handle it?” he pinches Taeyong’s nose shut making a loud snore leave his throat and tries his best not to laugh.

The drunkard smacks his lips together dryly. “I brought you some water,” Ten offers but instead of the bottle Taeyong dreamily grabs his waist and pulls him next to himself on the bed.

“You should be careful. Someone might get the wrong idea,” Ten tries to sit up but Taeyong pulls him on top, resting his hand in the dip of his waist. 

He finally opens his eyes lazily and smiles wondrously at the sight in front of him, “It’s you.”

Ten’s heart flutters wildly against his chest, “Yeah, it’s me.”

Taeyong stares at the boy’s face and traces his fingertips against his cheeks and nose, “Always so pretty.” He leans forward and stops his lips mere centimeters before Ten’s, “Can I?”

Ten doesn’t hesitate to lean into his lips, letting his actions answer him and melts in the delicate warmth. 

Was kissing always like this, so heart-wrenchingly affectionate and soft? 

Taeyong’s hands find themselves behind Ten’s neck, twining his fingers into his soft dark hair and pulls him closer, trying to stave off the ache that courses through his awakened body. 

Ten lets out a soft whisper of a moan into Taeyong’s mouth and further sparks fire in his blood, making him turn them over and pull him underneath. 

While he hates to admit it, Ten has had many dreams exploring how Taeyong might pin him down. He wondered what it might look like to gaze into his lust-filled eyes from below and know he was the cause of making his roommate lose his composure. 

But nothing comes close to the real thing. Nothing prepares him for the swelling in his chest or the breath he can’t catch. If anyone is on the brink of losing their composure Ten’s sure it must be himself. Kissing Taeyong makes every thought in his head blurry with want.

Taeyong pushes his heated body against Ten’s and licks inside of his mouth with fervor. Ten can feel himself getting harder and almost reaches into Taeyong’s pants when the taste of alcohol finally filters through the haze.

Ten breaks the kiss first and slips out from under Taeyong who groans again, this time in want of the missing heat under him. He kisses his roommate’s temple and whispers to the drunken man, “Do me a favor okay? Tomorrow, pretend this didn’t happen, please.” 

The pitter-patter of rain and damp smell of soil makes Ten smile under Jaehyun’s umbrella, “Thanks for taking me to my dorm. I really had no idea it would rain.”

“No problem. I’ll always help you. No matter what,” Jaehyun moves the umbrella to make sure it covers all of Ten even if his own shoulder gets soaking wet in the process. “I was wondering…if you’d want to have dinner tomorrow night?”

“Sure. Yuta and Taeil have been dying for pizza,” Ten pulls out his phone to text them then realizes Jaehyun has stopped walking, “I meant just the two of us…like a date.”

Ten stands frozen, “I-“

“You’ve been flirting with me for a while now. I haven’t had the guts to act on it but I’d like to take you out,” Jaehyun searches Ten’s face but comes up empty. 

“Jaehyun I-“ Ten hesitates but Jaehyun just smiles sadly.

“I’m too late aren’t I.” Jaehyun starts walking again and takes Ten’s hand in his own.

“What do you mean?” Ten asks curiously.

“Taeyong.” Jaehyun smiles and let's go as blush spreads across Ten’s cheeks. He crosses his arms obstinately, “Taeyong? What does he have to do with anything?”

“It’s okay you know…to like him. He’s a good guy. A little serious in the beginning but you really brought him out of his shell,” Jaehyun smiles again. 

“I don’t…I mean- I…Jaehyun…” Ten’s at a loss for words when a hand catches his in the rain.

“Thanks, Jaehyun but I’ll take him the rest of the way home. After all we’re going to the same place,” Taeyong pulls Ten gently under his umbrella and absconds with the blushing mess.

Ten tries to make heads or tails of his thoughts but Taeyong interrupts the faltering process.

“You’ve been awkward for days,” Taeyong takes off his shoes and puts the umbrella away.

“No I haven’t,” Ten scoffs but it’s clearly insincere.

“Are you dating him?” Taeyong finally asks. 

“Jaehyun? No, of course not!” Ten protests, but doesn’t miss the relief flash on Taeyong’s face.

“I wasn’t gonna say anything, really. Especially since you asked me not to but….the other night,” Taeyong sees the way Ten flinches and it’s clear he knows exactly what he’s talking about. “It may not take much to get me drunk but I’m never so far gone I don’t remember what happened. You kissed me. I wanted you and you kissed me.”

Ten tries to play it off with a playful chuckle, “It was just a kiss. Was it your first one? There’s no need to be so serious about it.”

“That’s not true. I remember, the look on your face, the way you felt in my arms, your breath and taste, I replay it all in my head day after day,” Taeyong takes a step towards Ten but he shakes his head and bolts to the other side of the couch.

“You’re just pent up,” Ten chuckles wryly.

“No,” Taeyong stares Ten down but the other can’t meet his eyes.

“Look just forget about it. It was nothing,” Ten eyes his bedroom door trying to calculate if he could make a run for it.

“I don’t want to forget and it wasn’t nothing,” Taeyong slowly tries to approach Ten, afraid of scaring him off like a small fawn.

Ten sighs, “Of course it was. It would have been the same if it were anyone else, including Jaehyun.”

“Tell me Ten, why are Johnny and Jaehyun okay for you? Is it because that’s your type or do you like them because you don’t like them? Because they’re safe?” Taeyong presses, emboldened by bravery or stupidity, even he can’t tell which.

“Why are you pushing this? You’re so difficult!” Ten yells.

“And you’re not?!” Taeyong answers back.

“I am a pleasure to be around!” Ten isn’t exactly serious but then again he isn’t exactly not serious.

“I know! So how could I not-“ Taeyong catches his breath and brings down his voice from yelling, “How could I not fall for you? I’m asking you now…do you want something simple or do you want me? Because what I feel for you is anything but simple. It’s deep and rich and there seems to be no up or down or end to it.” 

Taeyong lays himself bare, hoping for the best, but something happens in that moment, and right before his eyes he can see Ten shut him out…and it breaks his heart ever so slightly.

“I like simple. Who said I wanted to date or have some big romance? I just wanted to fuck a little and that’s it. Look, you’re smart, considerate, with a good job coming and I’ll admit sexy as hell so you can have anyone you want. All the girls here are crazy for you so why don’t you try dating a sweet girl and live a normal life, huh? I’m not that special,” Ten turns to his room but before he can disappear he hears one last thing from Taeyong, “Yes you are.”

Days turn into weeks and the two haven’t spoken since. 

“You need to make up. I don’t know what happened but Taeyong is bothering the fuck out of me,” Johnny flips though the pages of his text book as Ten pours over his notes again. It’s late at night but Ten is desperate to stay out til he knows Taeyong is asleep, or stay at Taeil’s again but something about Johnny’s demeanor tells him he’s wearing his welcome thin. 

“There’s nothing to make up. I just wanted some space. Is that so hard to believe?” Ten raises his eyebrows but Johnny looks unamused.

“Yes. It is. He keeps asking if you’re alright, studying, eating. My god he asks if you’re eating every single day,” Johnny breathes out frustration but his words only tighten Ten’s chest with affection. 

“He’s like an overly worried mother. Now do you see why I wanted some space?” Ten thinks he’s made a point but Johnny isn’t fooled.

“No. Don’t act like you don’t like it,” Johnny side-eyes him but his expression softens as his cute boyfriend enters the library.

“Ten,” Taeil calls out. “There’s someone in front of the gates looking for you.” He gets closer and says quietly, “He’s an older man. I think he’s drunk.”

Ten looks up at Taeil and quickly gathers his things then runs out of the library.

“Chittaphon,” The man sings in a slurry tone. 

All the students filtering in to return by curfew stare at the man making a scene at the entrance. 

Ten rushes past them and doesn’t notice that he bumps into Taeyong in the process. 

“What are you doing here?” Ten approaches the man and tries to calm him down.

“There you are. I had to hear from the neighbor that you got into this fancy school. Must have some money to come here,” His father looks him up and down but there’s no love in his eyes just disgust and Ten can feel it staining his clothes and skin.

“I don’t have any money,” Ten looks around at the students staring when a voice behind him practically stops his heart.

“Is everything alright?” Taeyong asks with concern.

“Who are you?” The man stumbles a bit trying to approach the intruder.

“He’s no one. Just, it’s time for you to go. I don’t have any money so-“ Ten’s cut off by his father. 

“Don’t think you can talk to me like that just because you’ve convinced everyone here you’re smart. You’re nothing special,” His father clenches his teeth with anger.

Taeyong feels his blood boil and is about to step in when Ten grabs his hand, “Dad I don’t have any money. I’m not a doctor yet.”

The thought seems to cut through the alcohol making him nod in acceptance, “That’s right. You won’t have much now but later…later…for now I’ll just take whatever you have in your pockets.”

Ten closes his eyes in disbelief then pulls out his wallet and hands over any money he has on him, “You too.” The man points to Taeyong who follows suit.

“I’ll pay you back. How much did you give him,” Ten asks immediately upon entering the dorm, but Taeyong doesn’t answer.

Taeyong looks at him softly, “Your Dad.”

Ten smiles, but it’s wounded and hurt, “He…can be a lot. Sorry, you had to deal with him, but that’s how it is.”

Taeyong thinks back and while Ten always wanted to go out and party he never once saw him with a drink.

“You don’t drink,” Taeyong said.

“Nah,” Ten put down his backpack and sat on the couch. “I don’t like it. I don’t like what it can do.”

Taeyong sits next to him, mindful of the distance. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Ten almost laughs at how ridiculous that sounds.

“That I tried to kiss you when I was drunk,” Taeyong turns to Ten, who can feel the sincerity in his voice.

“It’s no big deal,” Ten smiles.

“It is. I don’t want you to ever regret kissing me,” Taeyong runs his fingers through his hair but his face practically screams how sorry he is.

“I don’t, I mean I-" Ten leans over on the couch desperate to get that look off Taeyong’s face.

Taeyong leans slightly into Ten’s space, “He’s wrong, about you, you know.” The difference between the cold indifference his father looked at him with and the affection being poured over him now brings out a longing in Ten’s chest he didn’t know could exist. “You are so terribly special.”

Taeyong is careful, letting Ten’s eyes, movements, and breaths guide his actions.

“Taeyong…” Ten takes a breath and inches in closer. “It’s probably not worth it Taeyong, being with me.”

“It’s worth so much more than you know,” Taeyong admits and stays still. “Ten…if and when you ever want me…I’ll always be-"

Before he can finish Ten closes his mouth with his own. “I want to try…if you’re sure you do.”

Taeyong smiles, “You’re all I want.”

Taeyong’s breath hitches as he looks up at Ten riding him passionately. 

Ten squeezes around his cock, “What the hell are you thinking about while I’m doing all this work??”

“You. Always you,” Taeyong brings himself up and licks up Ten’s neck, “Do you remember when we first started dating?”

Ten chuckles and shudders under the feeling of Taeyong’s tongue against his skin, “Yeah, we didn’t fuck for months because you wanted to wait for exams to be over. I was livid. Then you practically dislocated my hip you wanted to do me so hard.”

“You have no idea how difficult that was,” Taeyong looks irked just thinking about it.

“Uhhh yeah I do,” Ten looks unamused. 

“Nooo,” Taeyong reaches down and slides his hand down to Ten’s leaking cock. “You’ve touched yourself and used toys but you’ve never been inside you. You’ve never tasted or had yourself the way I have. You’ll never know what it’s like to hold off from being with you.” 

Taeyong picks Ten up and places him down gently, “Do you like the room?”

Ten smiles as Taeyong kisses him deeply, “I do. But we didn’t have to take a trip for our anniversary. I’d feel just as good in our bed.” 

“No. Being married to you makes me want to give you everything,” Taeyong slides his cock in and out at an excruciating pace as he draws out the last word bringing a steady stream of precome out of his husband in the process.

Ten leans back into the bed and licks his lips at the sight of his husband, “Hey tonight…make me a mess okay?”

“You don’t even have to ask,” Taeyong smiles.

“Happy anniversary,” Taeyong kisses Ten’s shoulder blade as he holds him close.

“You fucked me all night, it’s literally not even our anniversary anymore,” Ten laughs.

Taeyong holds him close, making sure the pillow is situated under his husband’s head just right, “I was thinking…”

“Oh no, what is it?” Ten prepares himself for whatever nonsense Taeyong has prepared.

“How long have we been together? 5 years? Married for two now..” Taeyong continues planting small kisses against any visible skin of Ten’s. “What do you think of trying to adopt?”

Ten turns around to Taeyong with a surprised look on his face.

“I’m SO happy with what we have now I just thought maybe if you wanted, we could try but really only if you want-”

“Lee Taeyong! Have you been reading my mind again!?” Ten interrupts his rambling and pulls him into a kiss. “Let’s try. I want to try.”

Taeyong smiles as he buries his face into his husband’s chest, “I love you Ten. Let’s start a family.”

Ten holds him tight, “I can't think of anything I'd rather do.”

**Author's Note:**

> WhaT dO YoU thInk?!?!?!?!?! 
> 
> Did you like it? Do you love me? Do you hate me? (´∇ﾉ｀)ノ
> 
> I am desperate for connection so talk to me please ( •́ ∧ •̀ )


End file.
